Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist is the 16-year old daughter of the Ghosts, who is from the 19th century. Her ghostly status enables her to float through the walls, which aides in her an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip, and gossips about the members of Sora's team. She joined the team to stop Slender Man and Master Xehanort from destroying her world. In Monster High Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality and she often makes quick judgments and leaps to conclusions without supporting evidence. When she's confronted with the facts, she tends to dig in her heels. She draws the line at planting a fake story though. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. But despite all this, she is seen as a kind monster and helps those in need of her, she also is known to easily get the truth out of other monsters which also gives her a detective/reporter complex. Appearance Due to the fact that Spectra is a ghost, her skin is ghostly pale- almost stark white- and then fade transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt. Spectra's hair is violet, with rather noticable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating. Her eyes are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera (or "whites" of her eyes) are a pale lilac. Her lips are purple. 'Relationships' Family Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Her parents are ghosts, but nothing else is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe it until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. Friends Her bio states it as 'everybody loves Spectra V', but seeming she wrote the bio, she may be lying. In the webisodes she is never really seen hanging out with anyone. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's lower half is fairly translucent, and she wears a dark purple bow over right ear. Rhuen's friends are Sir Hoots A Lot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet wooly mammoth). Romance In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, Spectra expressed interest in Danny Phantom, a boy she'd known since eighth grade. As of Back and Deader Than Ever, it is known that the two are dating. In 'Fright On', she is seen initiating a dance with a student from Belfry Prep. Monster Info Spectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty and greed. Marley died while Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife, being covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens' time. Story Of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, like hacking into Spectra's "Ghostly Gossip" blog and ruining her reports. But the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla Along With Me/Kamen Rider Blade, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless], Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Detectives Category:Undead Category:Females Category:Cowards Category:Sora's Team Category:Reporters Category:Holiday characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Heroes Category:Spies Category:Daughters Category:School students Category:Internet characters Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:A-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:Teleporters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Shady (class) Yo-Kai Category:German characters